Cheetah Girls Hogwarts Style
by Miss. Lola Maria
Summary: The Cheetah Girls take on Hogwarts together as a new generation of cheetah girls Maria, Torrie, Candance and Trish. Take on Hogwarts. Youll never believe who they really are?


**Hermione Granger is running as fast as she can to the room of requirement. She reaches the floor where the room of requirement is and she thinking **_**Cheetah girl Headquarters. **_**The door appears and she walks in. She sees her other three friends Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang and Hannah Abbot. The four of them are the Cheetah Girls a very famous girl group. They are known by their code names Maria, Torrie, Candance, & Trish.**

**Hermione says I think we should tell everyone that were the Cheetah Girls. **

**Why? Asks Cho **

**Because I really hate deceiving everyone especially the Gryffindors. Says Hermione. **

**Yeah. It's the right thing to do. Even though my friends in Slytherin might disown me says Pansy. **

**Hey Pans you could always join me in Gryffindor. At lease I know I can get along with you. Says Hermione**

**Hey I really don't care says Hannah. I really love you guys. Every one is going to find it hard to believe that the four of us are friends and especially us being the Cheetah Girls. **

**So the fuck what? Says Pansy**

**I agree with Pansy says Cho. They can really kiss my ass.**

**You Go Girls says Hermione.**

**Why don't we perform tonight at dinner. Cho could hook up my Ipod to the magical speaker and we could sing tonight. Says Hannah **

**I love your idea. Hannah. Brilliant! Says Pansy**

**Thanks! Cho can you sneak in there right now before dinner and hook my ipod to the speaker. Asks Hannah**

**Damn right I will. See ya later ladies. Oh and don't forget to wear our cheetah girls costumes tonight underneath our school robes. Says cho**

**They put their hands together and say Cheetahs!**

**They all head to their dorms.**

**A few hours later:**

**Hermione is sitting with Harry and Ron at dinner. She quickly looks at the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables waiting for Cho's signal. She sees Cho's signal and stands up and walks into the middle of the great hall where Cho, Hannah, and Pansy are waiting for her. As she stands next to her three best friends they remove their school robes to show their cheetah girl outfits. Cheetah Sisters start to play. The great hall looks up at the four of them in shock. And Hermione start softly singing**

_[Hermione_  
There's a time when we all choose

_[Cho_  
To either quit

_[Hannah_  
or follow through

_[Hermione_  
To just loose faith

_[Hannah_  
or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark

_[Hermione_  
were not the only one

_[Cho_  
whos dreamin'

_[Pansyl_  
who needs help to carry on

_[all_  
We might get lonely but were not alone  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,  
different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change  
We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters

_[Pansyl_

Gotta do what i gotta do  
Got the brains got the power and we speak the the truth

_[Cho_  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
so you best respect the cheetah girls

_[Pansy_  
Dancing singin from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve

Trying not to break the rules

_[all_  
Cause momma didn't raise no fool

It may seem where only dreamin'

_[Hermione_  
And we need help to carry on

It's good to know we're not alone

_[all_  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change (we're even mister)  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

_[Hermione_  
Someones always there behind

_[all_  
To catch us if we fall

_[all_  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are differeent, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that aint ever gonna change

_[Hermione_  
We're even mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

**Every one looks at the four girls in shock. The griffindors appaud Hermione. Hey Ria. Hermione strikes her pose. Hey Torrie. Pansy strikes her pose with Hermione. Hey Candance. Cho does her pose. Hey Trish. Hannah does her pose. The all softly say were the cheetah girls. Were cheetah girls, cheetah sisters. An nothing can't bring us down. Were tired of all the drama. We want to change the school and we want enter house unity. So if you really don't give a shit about inner house unity. Your happy ass can leave dinner now. Half of the Slytherin table leaves. Their lost. DJ Spin Girl Power. Girl power plays and the four girls start singing**

_[all_  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

**(The four girls walk towards their house tables. They stand by their friends)  
**

_[Hermione_

I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect  
It's okay 'cause who could ever be  
As long as I did my best

**(Hermione looks at Ron and Harry as she sings the words)**

_[Pansy_  
It don't matter what no one says  
'cause deep down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen

**(Pansy looks at the Slytherins with a triumphant look as she sings)  
**

_[all_  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

_[Cho_

At times I may just feel like  
my back is to the wall,  
I hold my head up high  
And keep on standin' tall

**(Cho looks at her friends with a very excited look)**

_[Hannah_  
I know that my back is covered  
Because we have each other  
and we're down for whatever.  
If you hear me throw your hands up

**(Hannah looks up at Ernie and Justin as she sings she can see the surprise in their faces as she sings)  
**  
_[all_

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

_[Hermione_

Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you

**(She sees Harry face as he understands her words)**

_[Pansy_

Stay true to who you are  
And always follow your heart  
Your heart, your heart

**(She sees Draco's expression as he could see what they were talking about)**

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never say die  
Girl Power Girl Power!  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up never come too far  
Girl Power Girl Power!

**Every one applauds as they four of them come together in a hug. **

**Whoooooooo says Hermione**

**Yes thank you says Cho**

**Cheetahs!**

**They walk to the Griffindor table. And sit down by the rest of the Griffindors. **

**So how do you like the first chapter. Pimpin huh. Well anyway I do not own Harry Potter or the Cheetah girls. Thank you. I hope that I can get some positive reviews.**


End file.
